


Beyond Our Ruins

by Serpex



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, And no smut? Impressive, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, One Shot, Reincarnation AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wow there's actually no heart wrenching angst, blind man - Freeform, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: Time has a weird way of blessing some and cursing others. To be born under the same stars that you were before, it's unbelievably impossible, yet on that slim chance it could happen, two stars aligned and brought two forgotten heroes back. But, every miracle has its price. Eren wished he could see it.





	Beyond Our Ruins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PlushieNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushieNerd/gifts).

Warm summer nights were pleasing, but it didn't beat the calm horse ride going back to the castle. The shuffling of the trees masked by steady hoofbeats was enough to lull me to sleep. Shifting firm muscles flexed against my cheek, but I didn't mind it if it meant I could keep inhaling his scent.

"Keep leaning down and I'll be dragging you on a lead, Eren." I laughed a little and buried my face into the crook of Levi's neck in response.

"Wasn't an eternity of slicing me enough for you, captain?" I mocked. His chest rumbled as he let out a deep sigh, a chuckle lost to the void. 

"You know, I'm not even sure this place is still standing. I mean, the whole town was abandoned. Who knows if the castle is even still standing after a thousand years? This whole trip might be worthless. If either of us gets hurt, there won't be any going back. You aren't exactly a titan anymore," he said. I shrugged.

"I'm not scared of dying," I said. This finally earned a snort from the old fart.

"Of course, you never were even in the past," he mused. All of a sudden, he jerked our horse forward. "Well, what do you know? It's still there. Filthy, but standing." We rode towards the castle and tethered up our stallion on a makeshift pole before Levi guided me in.

There was a rather stale musky scent, but the stability of the stone walls and gravel bested the test of time. Of course, in the past time, this place was always bustling with life. After we reached the ocean and exterminated the titans, everyone moved back to home. The old camps were either left or deconstructed. The castle was apart of the latter. It was amazing to know that even after we died and were born in another future beyond our own, it was still here. 

After touring through the castle, we eventually made our way up to the rooftop. It was refreshing to be free from the old suffocating air and go back into the open surface. Levi was gasping and praising the beautiful sky. I couldn't help but laugh at his behavior. Without a looming threat hanging us by a thread, we actually had a chance to be carefree. Even though I missed the intimateness and bonds I had with other soldiers, nothing would ever beat being able to see Levi so happy. 

In this future, he had a chance with privilege he couldn't even imagine before. His mother was alive as were his friends and his uncle. Erwin never had to grow up early and became a famous philosopher. Hanji didn't have to push her research towards destruction, and could finally focus on technological advances along with Armin. 

I knew Levi was happy. I could feel it with the way he held me and how passionate he would kiss me. There was a desperation to his love that made me never want to let go. His warmth was enough to keep me alive.

"Levi, describe the world to me," I ordered. Levi hummed and pulled me down so that we were both sitting and overlooking the ledge.

"It's a splatter of shit stains and puke greens." I punched him and he blew raspberries at my face. "Alright, alright," he relented. "It's nothing too different than back then. Grass, trees, sun-beaten paths. It's really the sky that makes it up. The sun is setting now. It looks like the sky in on fire, but instead of that smog-like smoke, it's giving off plumes of pink and yellow clouds. The baby blue is turning into a golden yellow." He suddenly grabbed my hands.

"Levi?"

"It's also soft, like a child who had to grow up too fast and when the opportunity came, life gave the gift to the wrong one," he whispered. I lifted my hands and cupped his cheeks. They were wet with tears. I wiped them away and pulled them close.

"It's okay, Levi. It's not your fault I was born blind."

"It's not fair. I already saw the world, too much of the world. You never even got to live for long. The curse of Ymir stole it away. You should be able to see the world we paved the way for." 

"I don't need eyes to know the beauty is real. I trust you to be my eyes, Levi. And I trust you to be with me in this new world. Show me the world and teach me its ways. But, don't ever regret this life."

"I'm scared, Eren. I always have been."

"I'm here, Levi. I'll always be with you. If I could find you a thousand years from now, I'm willing to be with you until the end of time."

"Thank you, Eren. I just, I don't know-" I cut him off as I gently kissed him. When we pulled away, I knew he was smiling again and no longer crying.

"You don't have to know, Levi. Just stay with me and walk with me one step at a time. Promise me that, yeah?" I held up my pinkie to which he let out an exasperated breathless huff.

"Promise." And we pinkie swore.


End file.
